Percy Jackson and the Sky's Dream
by fxlling.stxrs
Summary: Annabeth is missing. She went on a quest that took her two weeks, and she hasn't returned yet. With her new boyfriend Percy Jackson, hero of Olympus worried about her, she must escape the horrid betrayal of a friend- one who still meant a lot to her. Together, Percy takes Tyson and Grover to save Annabeth- no matter the cost.
1. Chapter 1

I awoke in cold sweat.  
"Beside my bunk, a huge, lumpy mass stirred, showing the face of my half-brother, Tyson. His one eye blinked at me, filled with sleep and worry.

"Another bad dream, brother?" He asked.

"It's nothing. Just, go back to sleep Tyson." I murmured. Tyson grunted and rolled over, filling the cabin with small grunts and snores. I would have joined him, if I wasn't so occupied with thoughts of Annabeth. Quietly, I slipped over to the magic fountain Tyson had fixed from two camp years ago. With a few drachmas on a desk beside the fountain, I took one and threw it into the mist that the fountain produced.

"Oh, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Annabeth." I whispered. The mist flickered and showed me Annabeth. It was dark around her, but she was illuminated with a single torch, which apparently, Annabeth was trying to burn the ropes around her wrists. And then a door opened, just in my view.

"Well, well, well." Called Luke Castellan, our old Camp Half-Blood friend- and now our should-be-dead enemy.

"You couldn't stay dead for long, could you?" Annabeth asked, her face strong and defiant, but her expression wavered slightly, and her tone threatened to break completely. I was hoping he wouldn't notice, but Luke cast his head back and laughed, so with a sinking pile of dread, I knew he had caught Annabeth in his web of lies.

"My patron was quite generous enough to let me out of the Underworld." He smirked.

"Your patron? First Kronos, and then another patron to help you lose again?" Annabeth asked.  
"Scoff now, but you'll be joining our cause soon enough. My patron will let your puny gods live. But the Earth has caused us enough grief. You are given a second chance, Annabeth, to join with me. Family. Isn't that what you want?" Luke asked. He chuckled and walked over to a different door. He opened it, but whatever was in it was blocked from my view.

Annabeth shook her head sadly and the spoke.  
"Not like this, Luke. Not like this." Acting as if he hadn't heard her, Luke motioned to the doorway, as Annabeth screamed.  
"HIM? I thought he was-"  
"Watch your tongue." A cold voice said sternly. "We have... intruders."  
"Percy! It's-" Annabeth was cut off again as Luke placed his hand over her mouth.  
"Percy Jackson. He killed Kronos." Luke muttered. Annabeth suddenly bit Luke, and then glanced helplessly around the room. She opened her mouth, but the voice that cam out was Grover's.  
"PPPEEEERRRRCCCCYYY!" She bleated nervously. Slowly opening my eyes, I found myself facing an empty fountain, and I was laying on the floor.  
"What happened?" Grover asked.  
"I'll tell you after. First, we need a camp counselor meeting." I said firmly.


	2. Chapter 2: Clarisse chews my head off

"There's no way, punk. You couldn't have stumbled upon another war with Luke." Clarisse muttered as Percy stepped in.

"Now now." Percy waved her off. Clarisse opened her mouth as if to protest, but then snapped it shut at a glance from Chiron.

"Let the boy speak." The centaur murmured.

"HEY!" Percy complained. "Thanks. I have called you here-"

"CALLED us here?" Clarisse spluttered. "You know you didn't 'call' us here! Chiron did, because he thought this meeting was 'so special'-"

"What god or goddess do we know who has a grudge against the earth?" Percy asked as if Clarisse hadn't interrupted.

"Um, big E or little?" Grover asked nervously.

"There is a legend..." Clarisse said, wiggling her fingers like snakes, as Connor and Travis fought to restrain her.

Percy rolled his eyes, and Grover stifled a giggle that turned into a cough as Clarisse turned to glare at him.

"Well, Ouranos has a grudge against Gaea. I mean, she plotted to murder him and she stuck him as only the sky, never again to transform into a human version of the sky." Katie Bell from Demeter's cabin spoke up dramatically.

"But he can't come back and whip out butts in sky form, right?" Travis glanced at Katie quickly, smiling a little.

"Annabeth said, 'You shouldn't-' and then she was cut off. Let's open up some new possibilities."

"Fat load of help that does us." Clarisse muttered.

"No... Percy's on to something." Grover said.

"Think about it. Who wants revenge on the Earth? That would leave the gods' stranded and no mortals to worship them, so they would eventually fade. That's Luke's part of the deal. If it's Ouranos... let's hope we don't awaken Gaea..." Chiron murmured.

"But she'd help us, right?" Percy piped up. All heads turned to him. He half expected to hear Annabeth shouting Seaweed Brain in his ear, but it was just the dumbfounded looks he got from the other camp counselors.

"Are you INSANE?" Clarisse screamed.

"Oh, right. She hates humans?" Percy groaned.

"Dude, she hates you. Remember, you killed her favorite kids, the Titans, starting with Kronos. She wants you destroyed." Tavis and Connor spoke in unison, which was never a good sign.

"Dude, if she comes back, we can kick you out of the camp and she might leave us alone." Will Solace, from Cabin 7, piped up.

"Finally, you a;; are on the same page as me." Clarisse growled, fingering the knife on her belt gently.

"We will not do this to a child of the Big 3." Chiron murmured, placing a hand on Clarisse's shoulder.

"And because you all like me, right?" Percy asked. He glanced around, looking at everyone's solemn gazes.

"Nope." Dionysus murmured, then looked innocently up from his magazine as everyone turned to look at him."What? Languedoc-Roussillon is making a comeback. It's horrible!" He snorted. Everyone sighed, and then Grover picked up his tin can.

"Well... have we decided on Ouranos?" He bleated meekly.

"We'll see. Chiron?" Percy mused.

"You know where it is." Chiron said, waving his arm towards the attic. Percy walked past Clarisse who ripped her knife out of her sheath.

"I'm going to destroy you in Capture the Flag tonight." She growled, running a hand over the knife. She then stormed out of the Big House, glaring at everyone as she went to her cabin.

"Good luck." Grover murmured to Percy, gnawing his tin can as if it was styrofoam.

Percy looked backwards once, and climbed the stairs- where the Oracle lay waiting for him.


	3. Chapter 3: A mortal spits out snakes

"Hey, Percy." Rachel Elizabeth Dare said as I stepped into the room.

"Hey, Rachel. I forgot you are the Oracle. Why are you up here?" I said, smiling at the mortal girl.

"I felt a pull drawing me here. Anyways, where's Annabeth?" She asked.

"Annabeth's missing and I don't know where to find her." I quickly explained everything, and when I finally stopped talking, Rachel opened her mouth as if to speak... and said nothing.

"Um... Rachel?" I asked uncertainly. The room tensed and green mist started to encircle the two of us.

" _Three shall go to the east_

 _To try and save no matter the cost._

 _One shall leave, and then another_

 _Leave the last to stop the Father._

 _At the end shall they return_

 _The lost ones;_

 _Then betrayal shall burn._ "

Green mist floated around Rachel like a snake, shrouding her orange hair into its , it went away, and Rachel opened her eyes.

They were still green.

They turned back to her normal color, but I was in shock.

"What was that?" I managed to squeak out.

"Sorry Percy. I can't remember what I speak." Rachel sighed, squatting down on a chair nearby.

"Sure." I said, and then started recapping what happened.

"You need to tell Chiron and the others. Then grab two friends and find Annabeth." Rachel advised once I had finished.

"Thanks, Rachel." I said, and leapt out of the attic.

"Percy, can't you get a good night's rest tonight? Clarisse has been groaning about destroying you in Capture the Flag tonight, and that is kind of hard if you aren't even around to get pulverized." Chiron explained.

"But I need to find Annabeth now!" I complained.

"Sorry, Percy. I can't allow that. Besides, you don't even know who to take."Chiron's tail swished nervously.

"Of course I know. Grover and Tyson are coming with me." I said stubbornly.

"No." Chiron said, and then shooed me out of his office.

When I walked into my cabin, I saw Grover and Tyson talking on the bed. I guess fighting together made them closer.

Suddenly, Tyson gave a hue sneeze, knocking Grover off the bed.

"Percy!" Grover bleated as he looked up from his position on the floor. I chuckled and reached out a hand to help him up.

"BROTHER!" Tyson ran into me, giving me another experience as if being hit by a train.

"Hey you two. I need your help. As you know, Annabeth went missing again, and I want you guys to come with me and help me find her." I said.

"Percy... are you sure you want out help?" Grover asked. I looked at them. They should have been enemies, but the were friends.

"I wouldn't trust anyone more." I said firmly.

"Except Annabeth." Grover murmured. I acted as if I didn't hear him, and then together, the three of us started packing.

"When do we leave?" Tyson asked as we finished packing. Grabbing Riptide off of my bedside table, I looked at each of them int he eye.

"Tonight... after Capture the Flag."

"But WHY? Why not tomorrow like Chiron said?" Grover said, after I told them the prophecy and my talk with Chiron.

"Annabeth might not have all night. If we leave during Capture the Flag, everyone would hear that I am missing from Clarisse, and then Chiron would probably send out squads of campers to get us back. But if we leave directly after, no one would notice."

"Alright. I will be ready with all of the bags by the edge of the beach, and Tyson will help you in Capture the Flag, right?" Grover asked.

"No. Tyson, you can get Rainbow to bring us some friends and help us go east." I said, thinking quickly. Normally, Annabeth was there to think up a plan for us, but now it was my turn to help and plan for her.

"Good luck, Brother. Be safe." Tyson murmured, following Grover down the winding trail.

"I'm going to need it." I murmured, and then went the opposite direction towards the forest as the conch shell rang-symbolizing the beginning of Capture the Flag.


	4. Chapter 4: Capture the Son of Poseidon

"Athena cabin versus Ares cabin. You know the groupings for tonight." Chiron shouted. Percy didn't look at Chiron as he walked past the old centaur, missing the look of grief that Chiron had sent him.

"Percy..." Chiron tried to say, but Percy disappeared with Athena team. Chiron sighed, his grief inside threatening to spill over, pausing before he turned back to the other campers who needed his help. Chiron stole one last glance at his office in the Big House, where Annabeth's picture hung up, waiting for him to return and see the girl who was like a daughter to him, but then he returned to the problems at hand.

Percy ran over to the Athena and Hermes cabins, who were all donning a helmet with a blue plume out of the top. As everyone set up their bases, Percy made his way towards Will Solace, who was on the red team, on the opposite side of the lake.

"Don't let her kill me too badly!" Percy shouted. Will glanced his way, then grunted, not even needing to know who Percy was talking about. Then Will grinned, and slipped out of sight into the forest.

"Hey, Percy." Nico materialized behind Percy, startling the son of Poseidon.

"Hey, Nico. Anything new?" Percy responded, a tad miffed that he had been scared so easily.

"Nope. Everything's fine. Why?" Nico said hurriedly, as Percy turned around. Percy raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Oh. Um... Demeter's cabin joined blue and Hephaestus joined red." Nico tried again, brandishing his stygian iron-made sword, putting it to his face as if he could hide the red tinted sheen his cheeks had.

"Really. Demeter?" Percy asked, astonished, acting as if Nico wasn't blushing.

"At least Aphrodite didn't take Hephaestus's place." Nico responded automatically, shivering a little. Both boys had witnessed the Aphrodite cabin's products, easily used as weapons.

"So Demeter is on our side." Percy muttered, as the conch horn rang again.

"Good luck." Both of them muttered, and Percy walked back to the flag, grouping with his teammates as Nico shadowtraveled there, blue helmet already on.

"You know the rules! No maiming! No killing! Magical items are allowed! Good luck!" Chiron called, his eyes shining with a little sadness, causing Percy to feel slightly guilty. He hated having to guilt the old centaur, but he needed to let Chiron understand his pain- even if it meant bringing up past memories of the old campers who had horrible lives, and deaths. Even if it meant bringing up the memories only Chiron and the other gods knew.

Percy noticed that the game had already begun, so he took the right flank, presumably taking the path Annabeth had taken in Percy's first game of Capture the Flag.

The path led him up to the lake, where all the memories of him being maimed by Clarisse and her friends, the hell hound, Annabeth protecting him from danger, and many other memories.

And Clarisse awaited him now.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is. The wimp who needs a quest and can't get one until tomorrow. Guess what, guys, he stumbled on a new prophecy. Something about Ouranos? And who is in the middle of it? Let's teach him a lesson. I don't want a new prophecy." Clarisse taunted.

"I would love a new battle, again, but now is not the time." Percy tried, walking a little towards the lake.

"Nice try, punk," Clarisse sneered, stepping forward while blocking Percy off from the water, while her friends surrounded the poor son of Poseidon. "But you aren't getting near that water until your friends arrive."

Percy felt a slight tug, and then a shriek.

"Go AWAY!" Clarisse screamed at someone behind Percy.

"Only one person can reappear like that and freak Clarisse out, so thanks, Nico." Percy spoke without turning around.

"If this is all the thanks I am getting, then I am out." Nico smiled, getting ready to shadow travel away.

"No, wait, Nico, I need your help!" Percy whined.

"What does this Angel get in return?" Nico's smile was extremely smug.

"My desert for a week." With a sinking feeling, Percy realized that he had just lied to Nico.

 _If I even survive the whole week._ The thought ran between the two, even though the smaller, darker one didn't notice the silence.

"Deal." Nico said, and faster than the eye could see, shadow traveled behind every single Ares cabin member, and suddenly they were unconscious, leaving Percy to fight Clarisse on his own. Nico smiled one last time and passed out on the ground.

"Just you and me." Percy smiled. Clarisse paled, and then regained her usual swagger.

"I don't need friends to help me out of situations. What a wimp." Clarisse snorted.

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words can never hurt me." Percy taunted, glad he listened to Annabeth when Clarisse insulted her.

"Then let this _stick_ ," she brandished her third electric spear, "fry your brain so you won't be able to smart mouth me anymore."

Percy uncapped Riptide, hefting it gently, and ran towards Clarisse.

Clarisse screamed a mad, deathly scream, while Percy was more along the lines of;

"AAAAAAAHHHPLEASEDON'TKILLMEAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Wimp." Clarisse muttered in Percy's ear as they crossed... sword and spear.

"You keep calling me that. I wonder if it isn't me, but you instead." Percy said, mentally cursing himself as he got her more riled up and how he kept egging Thanatos and Hades on to take his spirit.

"I AM NOT A WIMP!" Clarisse screamed, and in her anger, did something rash. She took her spear and swung it at Percy's head.

Percy ducked just in time, feeling the crackle of electricity rush above his head as every hair on his body stood up straight.

Percy flicked his sword like he had a thousand times, and with his luck, Clarisse dropped her spear. The shaft snapped, unleashing a thousand volts of electricity into the night sky, showing Clarisse's brilliant red face, right before she collapsed as Percy hit her head with the butt of his sword.

"Goodnight." He smiled, and ran off towards the other side of the lake.

He had only encountered a few campers, but he could hear a mass brawl on the other side of the trees. Deciding not to go that way, Percy was in luck.

There, on a tree, with two Apollo campers facing away from him, was the red flag.

All he needed to do was take it across the pond.


	5. Chapter 5: The Escape

I crept forward, wincing every time something moved in the grass around me. The Apollo cabin members were still comparing their bows, holding a long, winding, but quiet, argument about which bow was more efficient.

"Shush! You can't let anyone find the flag!" One Ares leader I happened to recognize ran up to the Apollo kids, yelling at them in a hushed whisper.

"Like when you are yelling at us right now! Besides, there is no one else here for miles." One of the kids said, standing up and looking down at the leader from the top of the tree.

"I DON'T CARE! SHUT UP AND GET BACK TO YOUR POST!" Clarisse shouted, and stalked back to where the fighting was. I paused for a minute, making sure she didn't come back, and then slowly drew Riptide out of my pocket where it was hidden. As my hand reached for my pen, I felt something else brush my hand, and it slowly dawned on me what the object was- _Annabeth's Invisibility Cap._ Smiling softly and silently thanking the gods for this good luck, I stuffed the cap on my head, bringing out my pen at the same time. Slowly, I uncapped the pen, unleashing the celestial bronze metal, and quietly creeping closer. Suddenly, I stepped on a leaf, and it crunched under my foot.

I froze.

The kids in Apollo's Cabin both whirled to my direction, bows out and ready. The one on the left, whom I recognized with a jolt, was Will Solace. Slowly, he set down his bow, but the girl, Kayla Knowles if I remember correctly, drew the string back, knocking a sonic boom arrow into the string in the same second. I tensed even worse, remembering a time where Michael Yew used that exact arrow in the battle versus Kronos.

Will muttered something so soft I couldn't hear, and then Kayla set her bow down. Hardly believing my luck, I stepped carefully, keeping one eye trained on the ground, and the other in the tree. As I reached the base of the tree, I realized that I had only one handhold, and if I wanted to get there, I needed to lose Riptide. I capped my sword quickly, placing it back in my pocket like I normally would if I didn't lose my sword in a fight. Gathering my courage, I jumped to the lowest branch on the old tree. Thankfully, the branch made no noise, and nobody noticed the branch dipping in my weight.

I scaled the tree quickly and quietly, watching the two guards and silently jumping up branches. When I was one branch away from the flag, I switched positions, trying to get in the back of Will and Kayla. Will must have heard me move, because he trained the arrow on me, and released it in the same fluid motion. Cursing the gods silently, I tried to dodge the blow, but the arrow knocked off Annabeth's hat. I could feel myself fluttering into visibility, and I paled as I saw both Will and Kayla stringing their bows once more. Panicking, I gripped onto the branch tightly, uncapping Riptide and brandishing it, while grabbing the flag with my free hand. I swung my sword blindly, smacking both Will and Kayla in one motion with the butt of Riptide. Their eyes rolled up into their head and then the collapsed on the large branch. Kayla started slipping backwards, about to fall off the tree, and quickly, I extended my foot and propped her back onto the tree. She snored loudly, arching her back, and without another handhold, I fell. Pressing my mouth together so I wouldn't scream, I reached out my hand, letting Riptide fall out of sight, and grabbed the branch under me with both hands, with the flag grasped tightly in one of them. I swung their for a moment, the exhilaration of my fall struggling against common sense, and then I started dropping from the branches, one by one by one.

As my feet were firmly planted on the floor, I picked up Riptide, holding it in my hand and feeling comforted by the natural weight of the Greek sword from my father. As I started walking towards the lake, my foot hit something soft. I glanced down and found Annabeth's cap, having landed from the tree. I picked it up, and instead of donning it, I placed it in my back pocket. I was done hiding.

I met up with Clarisse halfway to the lake.

"Jackson." She sneered, her new electric spear crackling in the darkness.

"Clarisse." I shot back, matching her tone halfway.

"I can't let you past the creek. You know that." She said, stepping closer.

"Unless I beat you there." I said, working hard to devise an Athena-worthy plan.

"I know your moves. I know you are just stalling.

"Too bad you didn't see this one coming." I said, vaulting over her head. The creek responded with my call, dousing Clarisse from head to toe as she turned to face me.

"GAH!" She spluttered, scrubbing her eyes fiercely.

"Hey, Clarisse, wan't another dousing? Close your mouth!" I shouted, remembering the time I splashed Clarisse and her friends with the Camp Half-Blood plumbing in the bathroom. Apparently, she did too because she roared like an angry bull and charged me, her hands outstretched. Braying angrily, her eyes turned red with anger and she rushed at me. I dodged at the last second, like the Minotaur, but she could turn easily and she had more training than me.

"You'll wish you've never been born by the time I'm done with you." She hissed in my ear, where she had knocked me down. One knee was on my chest and the other was stuck fast on the ground, pinning me in place. She raised one fist, aiming at my face, and as she released the blow, I ducked to the side and her fist slammed into the ground. I heard some bones crunch, and she howled in pain. With her left hand this time, she tried again, and even though I ducked again, she anticipated the move. My nose broke with a large _crunch_ , and I felt warm blood drip down my face. Clarisse smiled, but then I saw someone slinking behind her.

Nico.

He slipped behind Clarisse, raising his black Stygian iron sword. At the last second, where he could have hit her with his sword, his foot slipped. Clarisse jumped off me before Nico even hit the wet, slippery ground, and in a second, she was on Nico instead. His sword landed on the edge of the bank with a clatter, and I lay there, panting, blood dripping down warm and wet down my face.

"Did you try and get me, huh punk?" Clarisse spat in Nico's face.

"Y-yeah." Nico stuttered, his face naturally pale. Anger rose up in me, a kind of brotherly protectiveness that surrounded me in an unnatural aura. The world turned blue, and everything started fading in and out. But I reached out with all my power and summoned a small wave, like a ripple in the surface of the water. I was summoning a large wave instead, but I kept the pressure in a steadfast hold, trying to wait so it would push the sword to me. Slowly, the sword started to drift to me, slowly and not noticeable. Clarisse never noticed it as it drifted past her, as she was too busy beating up Nico. With my remaining strength, I reached out and with the tips of my fingers, brushed the hilt of the sword. Straining, beads of sweat dripped down my forehead, mixing with the gushing blood of my nose. This time, my hand hit the pommel of the sword, and I managed to push it into my hand. I rose up unsteadily on my shaky legs, which were threatening to buckle. Pushing away my exhaustion, I rose up behind Clarisse, treading on water that muffled my footsteps. I raised Nico's sword and brought the pommel down on her head. Her eyes rolled up into her head and she collapsed sideways, leaving Nico a small space to climb out of. Nico looked exhausted. Even so, with his beat up complexion, he looked... dead. But he suddenly dissolved into Clarisse's shadow, and appeared next to me.

"Faking for time." He explained, looking better than he did before, minus his injuries.

"A strategy worthy of Athena." I said, and the last drop of blood rolled down my chin, landing on the soft ground.

"I feel like that would be very important in the future." Nico said, looking at the blood on the ground.

"I'll make you a bet, if that becomes important in about six years, I'll pay you fifteen drachma. If not, you pay me." I smiled, holding out my hand.

"Deal!" Nico grinned back. Nico is the son of Hades and all, and he somewhat scares me, how he has these different mood shifts and all. I'm glad he doesn't hate me- I'd be dead. Of course, I'd be dead if Annabeth was mad at me so I'm really surprised that I'm alive.

Anyhow...

"Let's go. We can end the game right here anyways, Clarisse was the only one in the way." Nico pushed forward, wading through the creek. Just for the fun of it, I quickly doused Nico with the creek water, leaving him spluttering behind me as I passed him, the creek water pushing me forwards, causing me to land in my team's borders.

The red flag flashed, transforming into a blue flag I held in my hands. The woods exploded into a bunch of cheers and howls when each camper realized who had won.

"I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT, PERCY!" Cheered Malcolm, Annabeth's half-brother. It felt weird that Annabeth wasn't here to call me a Seaweed Brain because I took too long to get the flag, or something like that.

 _Annabeth..._

I smiled at everyone blindly, not even recognizing them until I heard my name two or three times.

"What?" I looked up at whoever was talking to me. Will Solace stood there, determination in his eyes.

' _Go..._ ' He mouthed. Somehow, he knew. I nodded gratefully as he started distracting the other campers.

"Hey, everyone, it's curfew. Get back into your cabins, people." Will said dramatically. Grumbling, the crowd turned and headed towards their respected cabins. I followed them for a minute, and then slipped past everyone towards the beach. I stood at the edge watching the waves touch the shore line until I heard Tyson's footsteps. I turned and looked at Grover and Tyson, where they both stopped to rest next to me.

"I got some supplies and tin cans..." Grover panted. Tyson hefted his club, but then he brightened, reaching back into his pocket and pulling out an object that I thought might never come back.

"You fixed it again!" I said excitedly, grinning like a little kid when I saw the watch Tyson make me a long time ago. It had broken in my fight against Thorn the Manticore, and it was finally fixed after three long years.

"Yes, brother! Once we save Annabeth we can eat peanut butter sandwiches and make things go BOOM again!" Tyson said excitedly. I laughed quietly, not wanting the Harpies to come and see us.

Grover sat up and handed me a backpack, where I slung it on my back.

"Do you guys have any idea where we are going?" I asked the two. Tyson's smile faltered as he looked up at me, but then his smile grew again and Grover looked up.

"The east. We head east. We'll take a bus with a few mortal coins I have, that might be enough for three." He intoned, staring both of us down.

"Okay, okay. Grover, lighten up, man." I laughed, but Tyson frowned slightly and sniffed gently.

"Smells." He grunted, but apparently the smell had disappeared because he shook his head and started snacking on the extra peanut butter sandwiches he packed.

"Sorry, Percy. It's just... a weird feeling that I have. It's like... I can sense my... never mind." Grover chuckled, and then changed the subject. "Percy, ask your father to send you some hippocampi and they might be able to take us east until we reach a bus stop."

"Dude, where are we going to find a bus stop in the middle of the ocean?" I laughed, but Grover looked deadly serious.

"Sheesh. Fine, man." I grunted, and then called Rainbow and his friends. As soon as Rainbow's head broke the surface, Tyson ran towards him. I quickly started grabbing our stuff and loading one of the other hippocampi, Tyson in front with Rainbow.

"I hate swimming..." Grover muttered quickly, and then we were off with the harpies screaming in the distance.


End file.
